


morning after

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy thoughts and lazy touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning after

When Tina wakes up in the morning, she's smiling before she even opens her eyes.

Quinn's curled beside her, still asleep, and Tina loves the feel of her body next to hers, Quinn's hand resting gently on Tina's stomach, her breasts soft and warm on her arm, the smooth skin of her leg brushing against Tina's as she shifts a little.

She looks down at the blonde, her smile widening as she thinks about the previous evening.

They hadn't seen each other much over the past few days as they took their final exams, but both of them had their last test the afternoon before, and they'd gone to dinner to celebrate before coming back to Tina's room.

Tina's roommate was almost never around, spending most of her time with her boyfriend, and it made her room the preferred spot for her and Quinn to hang out.

The night had started out with just the two of them snuggling in bed, watching a movie, but then they'd started kissing. It wasn't long before Tina's hand was under Quinn's shirt, cupping her breast through her bra, and things had progressed from there.

It was their first time together, and the first time with a girl for both of them, and while it was a little awkward at first, soon all that mattered was how good it felt.

Quinn shifts again, the hand on Tina's stomach moving slightly, and Tina smiles once more.

Her arm is down at her side, lying between them, and she lifts her hand, brushing her fingers over the skin just below Quinn's naval.

Quinn makes a noise, like a sigh crossed with a moan, and Tina grins, biting gently on her bottom lip as her fingers keep moving, still sweeping over Quinn's soft skin.

A moment later, Quinn shifts a third time, and Tina lets her hand fall to the bed as the other girl stretches, pressing her body against Tina's.

"Morning," Tina murmurs.

"Mmm," Quinn hums, smiling sleepily. "Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you." Quinn's smile widens. "Especially after last night."

They both giggle softly, and Quinn shifts to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"You want to go to KBT for coffee? Maybe some breakfast?" Tina asks, raising a hand to push a section of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Maybe later," Quinn murmurs, her fingers ghosting over Tina's stomach as she touches her lips to the other girl's jaw. "Right now, I want you to finish doing what you were doing with your fingers."


End file.
